Episode 1143 (29th December 1971)
Plot Alan and Jerry commiserate each other over the miserable Christmas they've each had. Nellie tries to get to Gerald Prince for the next dance but Annie gets in before her. Dave returns with Eddie who breaks the news that he has been transferred to Torquay United F.C.. Nellie spends the night staring daggers at Annie as she monopolises Gerald. Alan and Jerry get the key to the Community Centre from Ena to play a game of snooker. Dave tells Bet the transfer is a business deal and not personal. Kitty and Nellie end up having to dance together as Annie gets to know Gerald. Eddie tells Bet he's happy about the transfer and asks her to go with him. She refuses as she would be without friends or support if he dumped her. He gets annoyed and she calls his bluff, telling him to refuse the transfer but he won't. Reluctantly, he begs her, but her answer remains the same and he storms out. Gerald asks Annie if he can visit the Rovers. She agrees but doesn't rush to set a date. Ken realises that something is wrong with Elsie and makes her go to the Rovers. Betty has to come back early from the police dinner dance as Cyril fell ill. Elsie tells Ken that Alan has left her. Annie and Gerald win a spot prize in minute waltz, much to Nellie's anger. He gets handkerchiefs and she gets soap. Annie has to leave quickly to be picked up Dave and forgets her handbag. Gerald refuses Nellie and Kitty's offer to return the handbag and prize and says he will return them himself. Cast Regular cast *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Emily Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Elsie Howard - Patricia Phoenix *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield Guest cast *Eddie Duncan - Del Henney *Dave Smith - Reginald Marsh *Kitty Stonely - Stella Moray *Lieut. Commander Prince - David Davies *Nellie Harvey - Mollie Sugden *Drunk - Edward Greenhalgh *Mr Thornley - Alick Hayes *Mrs Thornley - Elizabeth Bradley *MC - Tom Gowling *Charlie - George Malpas Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Community Centre flat - Living room *Windermere Rooms - Ballroom and powder room Notes *Albert Tatlock (Jack Howarth) is credited but doesn't appear. *Elizabeth Bradley makes a pre-Maud Grimes appearance as Mrs Thornley. *This episode had two directors and two designers with Eric Prytherch and Colin Pocock handling the two roles respectively for the extensive film sequences at the RNLI charity ball. *The episode opens directly where the previous one ended, with the same waltz being played as Kitty Stonely and Nellie Harvey watch jealously as Annie Walker and Gerald Prince dance. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Annie has a ball. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,450,000 homes (2nd place). Notable dialogue Nellie Harvey: “Well, I think it’s the worst dance I’ve ever been to in me life.” Annie Walker: “Really? Why dear?” Nellie Harvey: Because a certain somebody - who won’t even supposed to be ‘ere - seems to fancy she’s some sort of Scarlett O’Hara!” Annie Walker: (Laughs) “Really?” Nellie Harvey: “And if she wants to keep the friendship of a certain somebody else then my advice is…to act her age.” Annie Walker: “And, er , stop fancying herself as Scarlett O’Hara?” Nellie Harvey: “Exactly!” Annie Walker: “Ah well, perhaps this, er, certain somebody can’t help herself dear. Having been cast by fate in the role, she’s just a pawn of circumstance. Why not find yourself a man, dear?” Category:1971 episodes